Runaway Love 3 My Fairy Tale Ending
by Gbaby808
Summary: Sequel to Runaway love 2 which is the sequal to Runaway Love
1. Chapter 1

**Runaway love 3!!!**

By;Gbaby808 Enjoy!!!! And thank you for the birthday wishs 

Inuyasha and kagome arrived at the hotel half past 9. Kagome had fallen asleep on the plain so inuyasha carried her in.

"Hello mr.tahashi I take it"The manager said looking at kagome sleeping in her wedding dress

"Yes"Inuyasha

"Come this way"The manger lead them to the elevator

"The pent house you asked for is ready, the maids will clean any mess you make the fringe is fully stocked eat what ever you like and have a great honey moon inuyasha tell kagome hey when she wakes up"The manger said opening the door for them.

"Thanks atiko"Inuyasha said closing the door on an old friend from high school.

He went over and laid kagome down on the bed, laid next to her.

"oh….Inuyasha more"Kagome moaned in her dream. Inuyasha chuckled; he turned and looked around the room.

The bed was shaped like a heart and so was everything else, next to him was a lamp with a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice.

Kagome turned over and curled up closer to inuyasha. Inuyasha started to lick her cheek

"Um inuyasha?'Kagome said as she started to wake up

"Hey sleeping beauty have a nice nap?"Inuyasha

"Well I needed it, you know going for 3 rounds with out rest and really where a girl out"Kagome said as she flipped over and rested her head on the pillow.

"Well it didn't seem like the you had enough of it"Inuyasha chuckled

"I was talking in my sleep wasn't it"Kagome said as she buried her face in the pillow to hide the blush.

"I think the real things much better don't you"Inuyasha. He crawled onto of kagome and rested his head on her back. Wrapped his arms around her waist he hugged her from behind.

"You're a horny bastard you know that"Kagome mumbled

"I'm your horny bastard"Inuyasha. He started to nibble on her ear as kagome tried to wiggle him off. While her bush went away.

"Turn around kagome, or else"Inuyasha

"Or else what?"Kagome

"I'll give it to you doggy style"Inuyasha

"Oh really you gotta catch me first"Kagome said as she ducked under the covers

"Well this will be easy"Inuyasha said as he went under the covers. Kagome sunk out of the covers and over to their bags.

"Um?"Inuyasha crawled all the way out of the covers and fell onto the floor

"Inuyasha look at the presents we got"Kagome said dragging the bag of presents of to their bed.

"Your just going to keep teasing me aren't you"Inuyasha said as he sat down on the bed next to kagome as she laid out all the gifts.

"Here this one's from miroku for you and this ones for me from sango"Kagome said handing inuyasha a large white box.Kgaome picked up a small pink box. Inuyasha opened his box and then slammed it shut

"What was it?"Kagome said undoing the bow on hers

"I'm not telling"Inuyasha said pushing the box to her.

"Um?"Kagome said as she opened the box. Kagome turned red and slammed the box shut.

"Was that what I think it was…."Kagome

"You mean was a box felled with edible panties, hand cuffs, and some sex toys? Then yes it was"Inuyasha

"OOOWWW MIROKU IS SO PERVERT!"kagome

"yeah.. we;; what sango get you?"Inuyasha said putting the box on the ground

"Um… I don't wanna say…'Kagome. Inuyasha looked into the box.

"Well sango's henati to"Inuyasha said as he pulled out a little red lacy see though tong. A little card fell out of the box.

"Um what's this?"Kagome said as she started to read it

"SANGO'S PREGNANT!!!!"kagome yelled

"Ouch"Inuyasha said rubbing his ears

"Sango's 2 months pregnant with a baby!!!!"Kagome yelled

"Really? That's great"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha get all the things off the bed ok, be back"Kagome said grabbed something from her bag and running to the bath room.

"Huh?"Inuyasha

He cleared the whole bed and the relaxed.

'3 days of this…… maybe I should use some of that stuff on kagome I always liked the tasty of strawberry"Inuyasha said reading the little card on the box that read "It's all strawberry favored"

'Kagome must me checking to see if she's pregnant"Inuyasha thought as he drifter off into dream land

"Oh he's asleep I guess I have to wait till he wakes up"Kagome said stepping into the room. She picked up the box that was beside inuyasha. She opened it and took out the hand chuffs

"I think I'll use these"Kagome

**Oh what's kagome planning? 5 reviews for next chappy**


	2. Teaching

"Yawwnnnn"Inuyasha yawned. He tied to sit up but something stopped him

"Um?"Inuyasha opened his eyes it was dark outside. He looked around him and his eyes snapped open. His ankles and wrist where cuffed to the bed posts, everything was missing but his boxers and kagome was no where in site.

"GGGGRRR KAGOME WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!"inuyasha yelled.

"Not so loud"Kagome voice echoed thought he room

"Where are you?"Inuyasha

"Your see"Kagome giggled

"Feh! Wench why am I hand cuffed"Inuyasha

"Oh such language, don't talk like that when your sick"Kagome

"I aint sick wench, but your gonna be in some pain if you don't come out now and lock me"Inuyasha

"Fine but be nice to your nurse" Kagome said as she steeped out from the bath room. Kagome wore a nurse out fit what stopped just above her thighs. She looked in the mirror and looked at her tiny hat. With the Red Cross on it

"GGGGGRRRRR"Inuyasha growled as he tried to break the cuffs

"No growling inuyasha, just be a good puppy"Kagome said as she walked over to the bed moving her hips back and forth slowly as she walked over to him. She sat next to him and let her figures glide over his chest.

"Kagome now!"Inuyasha growled. Kagome ignored him as she climbed on top him. She placed herself so she sat just above his hips. Inuyasha looked her over, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He bit down a bit harder trying to ignore the pain membrane was causing him.

'Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuckin shit! I'm going to kill her for this later!"Inuyasha's mind screamed

"Are you going to be a good puppy?"Kagome said wiping the blood of his lips with her figure. Inuyasha just bit his lips again looking away from her.

"Don't do that yasha I won't be able to kiss you if you do that"Kagome. She pressed her lips to his licking up the blood.

'I'm ssooooo glad there's no chance anyone will come in"Kagome thought as she pulled away. Kagome felt something rub agent her butt. She rubbed her butt back agent it. Inuyasha let out a small groan of pain and pleasure.

"Aw… puppy in pain"Kagome teased

"I'm gonna kill you wench"Inuyasha growled

"Now Now Now if you keep talking like that I won't let you have any fun"Kagome said wagging her figure in front of him

"Wench…"Inuyasha mumbled

"You ready to be a good puppy"Kagome

"Fine"Inuyasha

"Good now listen to me"Kagome

Inuyasha turned and faced her

"Say you love me"Kagome

"Feh!"Inuyasha

"Say it"kagome

"I love you"Inuyasha

"Good now tell me one thing you want"Kagome

"I want to be un hand cuffed"Inuyasha

"Nop"Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked and her and looked her over

"Take that outfit off"Inuyasha

"I'll take off the dress part"Kagome giggled. Kagome started to unbutton her dress. She slipped it off her shoulder and arms revealing her white bra and almost see though thong. She threw it onto the floor and looked down at inuyasha.

"A thong ea? I like that"Inuyasha

"Glad you like it but I'm not taking it off"Kagome

"What do I have to do it get if off"Inuyasha

"What are you willing to do?"Kagome

"ah…… I won't swear with shippo around"Inuyasha sighed

"Really?"Kagome

"Will you take it off if I say I won't?"Inuyasha

"Maybe"Kagome

"I won't swear with shippo around anymore then"Inuyasha said sighing

'This is going to be one hell of a honey moon"Inuyasha

"Close your eyes"kagome

"Fine"Inuyasha said closing his eyes.

"Can I open them?"Inuyasha said felling kagomes body weight cover him

"If you want"kagome

Inuyasha opened his eyes, kagome was laying on top of him naked and playing with his sliver hair.

"Fuckin Shit! Dammit kagome UNLOCK ME!"inuyasha mind screamed

"Unlock me kagome"Inuyasha

"Na AH AH not yet"Kagome

"Why the hell not!!"Inuyasha

"This is pay back for all the times you teased me and made me beg, now it's your turn beg and I'll let you go"Kagome

"Hell no!"Inuyasha

"Ok then I guess I won't be letting you go"kagome

**6 minutes and 37 seconds later**

"Ah fuck please let me go kagome!"Inuyasha

"Say please let me go honey"kagome

"GGGGRRR please let me go honey"Inuyasha hissed at the last part.

"This was fun, I got to see you beg"Kagome giggled

Kagome got off him and walked over to the dresser she picked a key off the counter and walked back over to the bed. She unlocked his feet and then started to do his wrists. Inuyasha waited until kagome unlocked the last on then put them on the counter next to them.

"Bad move bitch"Inuyasha growled. He pushed kagome down on the bed, grabbing the cuffs off the counter he hand cuffed her ankles to the top post and her wrist to the bottom post.

"Inuyasha let me go"kagome wined.

"I don't think so"Inuyasha

Inuyasha placed his hand on her neck and ran his figures down her back. Inuyasha bent down slipped his boxers off and throw them some where.

"Your aroused kagome um.. strawberries and villain"Inuyasha said sniffing her. Kagome turned red

"What happened to that confidence kag's"Inuyasha teased as she turned red. Inuyasha placed himself and her entrance and pushed at her opening.

"Dammit inuyasha"Kagome said trusting her hips up

'I'm gone teach you something tonight kagome something you better not forget"inuyasha thought as he plugged into her

"Ah! Inuyasha"Kagome moaned as inuyasha started to pound her. By this time inuyasha knew just the way she like it hard and fast. Inuyasha started to slam into her feeling her walls starting to squeeze him harder he could feel her orgasm coming soon

"H GOD INUYASHA!"kagome yelled as she came close to her peck. Inuyasha pulled out just before she could climax.

"Wha…why inuyasha?!?!?!?!"Kagome wined as he withdrew

"Now kagome I'm going to teach you something and you better learn"Inuyasha growled

"Inuyasha"Kagome wined tiring to left her hips

"Kagome who's in control?"Inuyasha

"You"Kagome

"And who's always in control?"Inuyasha

Kagome whimpered in please again but inuyasha just ignored it

"Kagome"Inuyasha growled

"You are"Kagome

"Who will never tease me again?"Inuyasha

"Me"Kagome

"Now who am I?"Inuyasha

"M..my…mate"Kagome said taking I a deep breath. Inuyasha slammed into her bring her over the edge along with himself as he shout his seed inside her. Inuyasha rested on top of her.

"Good answer"Inuyasha said as he undid the cuffs

"Inuyasha can we make a deal"Kagome said taking a long breath

"Huh?'Inuyasha

"no more teasing the whole trip"kagome

"Deal"Inuyasha

Him and kagome drifted off into a dream soon after, Inuyasha smirked and undid his figure cross.

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	3. The Call

Ring Ring 

It was around 3 am kagome was fast asleep but inuyasha was looking for his ringing phone.

"Hello?"Inuyasha

Inuyasha started to talk to who ever it was, he put on his boxers a dress shirt and a par of long pants. He hung up his phone and slipped it into his pocket.

"Bye kag's I'll be back before you wake up"Inuyasha whispered as he walked out the door. Kagome looked to make sure he was gone before sitting up in the bed. She had been awake ever since inuyasha's phone went off.

"Where's he going?"Kagome asked herself as she walked to the door. She peeked her head out to see inuyasha walking down the hall.

"He must need to get something"Kagome thought as she crawled back into bed and went to sleep.

Next day 

Kagome opened her eyes

"Inuyasha where'd you go last night?"Kagome mumbled as she nuzzled closer to him

"I didn't go anywhere kagome? What are you talking about?"Inuyasha

"Oh really? It must have been a dream"Kagome

"You have the oddest dreams wench"Inuyasha chuckled as he got out of bed

"I'm gonna take a bath"Inuyasha said grabbing some cloths from his bag. He closed the door behind him and kagome jumped up to grab her bathrobe.

"I shouldn't do this I trust inuyasha"Kagome said to her self as she held his cell phone in her hands

"Ah…… I guess on peak won't hurt"Kagome said as she pressed the green button and went to the call list.

"808-442-8923 who's that"Kagome thought to herself as the number appeared.

"3;12 last night they called"Kagome said softly

"Why'd he lie to me I should ask. No I shouldn't then he'll know I was snooping"Kagome said putting his phone back in his bag. Inuyasha came out of the bath room and took a seat next to kagome

"Hey come on get dressed where going out"Inuyasha said ruffling her hair

"My hairs messy enough thank you every much"Kagome pouted as she went to get her cloths

Out 

"Hey yasha can we get something to eat?"Kagome asked as they walked around in ala moana

"Sure lets go to the middle they have all kinds of food there"Inuyasha said as they took the elevator down a floor and entered the middle.

"They have Mexican, Japanese, Chinese, American, French, and some things I don't know how to say"Inuyasha

"How about Chinese"Kagome

"Ok there's a panada express"Inuyasha said walking to the counter of panada's.

"Oh hello how may I help you?"The lady at the counter said

"Well Have to Fired Rice with orange chicken and pour pork"Inuyasha

"Thanks I didn't know what to get"Kagome

"No problem"inuyasha

"Oh your that man from last night, oh you have to girlfriends you better be careful"The lady at the counter said

"Huh?"Kagome

"No this is my wife I've don't think I've ever seen you before"Inuyasha

"Oh really? I must have been someone else with sliver hair and dog ears"The lady said making their food

"HaHaHa every fun here's the money keep the change"Inuyasha said taking the plate and giving her a 20. Inuyasha and kagome took a seat and began to eat

"Um…Inuyasha"Kagome

"um?"Inuyasha said looking at her

"Um nothing never mind"Kagome said poking an orange chicken into her mouth.

**Oh what's inuyasha up too? Review and maybe your find out HAHAHAHAHAHA**


	4. Flowers Of Love?

"Hey kagome I'll be right back"Inuyasha said walking out the door. Inuyasha and kagome came back to the hotel after they finished buying some Hawaiian print stuff.

"Ok bye yasha"Kagome waved to him as he left the room. Kagome picked up the hotel phone and called a friend

"Hello?"

"Hey sango it's kagome"

"Kagome how's the trip? Fun I'm guessing"Sango

"Well first of all graz on bring two months pregnant"Kgaome

"Thank you, I have miroku to thank. But right now he's hiding from me cause I tried to kill him with a kitchen knife"Sango

"Ouch, well sango there's something I need to talk to you about I can't tell inuyasha"Kagome

"Shout!"Sango

"Ok well inuyasha left last night not knowing I was still up, I went make to sleep and then he was there the next morning. I asked him where he went and he said he didn't go anywhere. Then I checked his phone and it said some called at 3 some last night. Then today this lady at a panada place"Kagome

"Panda?"Sango

"It's like a fast food Chinese place"Kgaome

"Is it good?"Sango

"Yeah I loved the food, but anyway the lady said he was there last night too and told him you should have 2 girlfriends. Inuyasha told her he never saw her before but she said some about how many people have sliver hair and Dog ears"Kagome sid taking a breath

"Um… don't worry about it kagome. Inuyasha loves you it anything he ran into a friend and had dinner with her"Sango

"At 3 am"Kagome

"A very late dinner don't worry"Sango

"Ok thanks sango hearing you say that really helps"Kagome

"Sure well I have to go to my class now, MIROKU GET MY BAG!"sango yelled

"HAHAHA ok bye sango"Kagome said hanging up

"Sango's right I shouldn't worry"Kagome said picking up inuyasha's bag

"Wait why am I going though his bag then?"Kagome thought to her self. Her mind said to look but her heart said not too.

"Um… I guess one peak won't hurt"Kagome said dig though the bag

"Ok lets see credit cards, pictures of shippo and me, condoms, boxers, shirt, pant, belts, socks, hair brush, tooth paste, tooth brush, camera, camera battery"Kagome said putting all his stuff on the bed

"Shirt with lips stick on it, I-pod, money, a pineapple shirt, Wait what was the first one"Kagome said looking back.

"Lipstick it's fresh"Kagome said rubbing the mark.

"Hey kagome I'm back"Inuyasha

Kagome throw everything back in and pushed it off the bed. Kagome laid down in the bed and acted like she was asleep. Kagome felt inuyasha take a seat next to her, he started to shake her

"Um yasha?"Kagome said rubbing her eyes

"Hey kagome here"Inuyasha said giving her some lilies he was holding behind his back. Kagome sat up and took them she smelt them and then smiled at him

"Thanks inuyasha their so pretty"Kagome

"No problem I'm gonna go change be back"Inuyasha said walking into the bath room

kagome placed the flowers on the table, she sat back in bed and look out the window.

'Inuyasha…. Your never this mushy what's going on, last time you gave my flowers you where saying sorry. Is this your way of saying sorry for something you think I don't know"Kagome thought as she relaxed in bed.

With inuyasha Ring Ring 

"Hello?"Inuyasha said picking up his phone

"Oh Mie hey"Inuyasha said pulling on his shirt

"Yeah last night was fun"Inuyasha

"Sure I'll see you tonight, thanks again for making time to see me"Inuyasha

"No she doesn't know yet"

"I'll tell her in a few years"

"I'm joking I'll tell her after the trip"Inuyasha

"Ok bye"Inuyasha said hanging up

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	5. Caught

It was around 2 am, and kagome laid in bed alone.

"He thought I was asleep again"Kagome thought as she rested her head in the pillow

"Is he cheating on me?"Kagome said softly

"NO INUYASHA WOULDN'T DO THAT!"kagome shout up out of bed and started to shake her head.

"But maybe…… is he getting tired of me, or is he trying to relive his high school dream, he never did date anyone but me"Kagome thought as she sat back down.

"I have to call sango" Kgaome said picking up the hotel phone

"Hello?"Sango

"Hey sango did I wake you?"Kagome

"No it's only 8 here"Sango

"Oh well it's 3 here"Kagome

"Hey kagome is something up with inu again?"Sango

"Well I went though his bag and found the shirt he wore last night"kagome

"And what about his shirt!?!?!?!"Sango said wanting to know bad

"There was a kiss lipstick mark on it…."Kagome whispered into the phone

"WHAT THE FUCK!!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!! MIROKU GET MY STUFF WHERE GOING TO HUNT INUYASHA DOWN AND CUT HIS HEAD OFF!"sango yelled

"YES DEAR!"mrioku said running around to get bags

"Sango don't please I just needed to talk to someone about this, I'll ask inuyasha today ok!!"Kagome

"Today?!?!?"Sango

"Ok when he gets back"Kagome

"Good! And let me know what's going on!"Sango said hanging up

"Ah.."Kagome put the phone back down

Kagome sat on the bed and watched Tv for a while

Ring Ring 

Kagomes cell phone went off

"Inuyasha?"Kagome said picking up the phone

"Yawnnn hello?"Kagome said trying to sound tired

"Kagome…'Inuyasha

"Oh yeah yasha what's up?'Kagome

"You know I'm not there don't you?"Inuyasha

"Yeah where are you? Did you get hungry or something?"Kagome

"Kagome you went though my stuff to right?"Inuyasha

"What no"Kagome said getting nervous

"You found my shirt"Inuyasha

"No"Kagome

"Don't lie to me kagome, I know already"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha I'm… I'm sorry I didn't mean to"Kagome

"I'm coming back kagome, I need to talk to you"Inuyasha

"INUYASHA WAIT!"kagome

"Hum?"Inuyasha

"I'm pregnant"Kagome said hanging up

Kagome sat on the bed and waited for inuyasha.

After about half an hour inuyasha walked into the room, the turned on the light and dropped his coat at the door.

Kagome looked up at him with sorry and scared eyes. Inuyasha stood in front of her if looks could kill she'd be dead right there.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry please forgive me"Kagome said hugging him tight around the waist

"Sit down"Inuyasha said with harshness in his voice. Kagome twitched a bit at his tone and words. She stepped back and sat down

**5 reviews for next chappy, u people said do something no one would think of and trust me what I'm going to do no one will see coming! Well maybe one person. I'M EVIL!**


	6. Eyes Of Trance

Inuyasha growled angrily at kagome.

'Is he going to leave me…"Kagome thought

Inuyasha took a seat next to her.

"Sango called me"Inuyasha

"Oh.."Kagome

"You think I'm cheating on you, while where on our honey money"Inuyasha

"um…yes"Kagome. Inuyasha growled again.

"I wasn't cheating on you kagome"Inuyasha

"Then what?"Kagome

"Mei is one of sesshomarus friends, she's a Travel Agent"Inuyasha

"Huh?"Kagome turned to him

"I was making plans for our next trip here"Inuyasha didn't turn to her

"Oh inuyasha I'm so sorry I shouldn't have ever thought you'd cheat on me"Kagome said hugging him tight around the waist. Inuyasah didn't hug her back

"Inuyasha please I'm really sorry"Kagome

The sun started to rise over the ocean as it shined though the windows.

"Your really don't trust me do you….'Inuyasha

"I do I really do it's just that, we're never been though something like this before I didn't know if…"Kagome

"If I'd be unfaithful"Inuyasha pushed kagome away. Inuyasha picked up his coat and headed for the door. Kagome ran after him and grabbed his hand.

"Inuyasha don't go"Kagome

"I'll be back later"Inuyasha said pulling away from her and walking out the door. Kagome fell to her knees and started to cry.

Inuyasha 

Inuyasha got in the car they rented and drove off.

"I can't believe it she didn't trust me"Inuyasha mumbled as he gripped the wheel. Inuyasha reached a stop light.

Ring Ring 

"Hello?"Inuyasha said picking up the phone as he watched the light

"Yeah I just talked to her"Inuyasha

"She thought I was cheating on her"Inuyasha

"I'm not to sure"Inuyasha

"Ok I'll be there in 15"Inuyasha said hanging up

"Maybe talking to her will help me a bit"Inuyasha thought as he took a left to Moanalua vally where Mei was waiting for him.

Inuyasha parked his car and walked up to the door.

"Hey Mei"Inuyasha said coming inside.

"Hey in here, your son is on the I-cam"Mei called from the living room.

"Really? Oh hey shippo"Inuyasha. The room he was in was large, he light was dim and there where books every where. He walked over to the computer where Mei was sitting. Mei was sesshomaru friend but she was inuyasha's age. She was about kikyo's height, with long baby blue hair. She had pink eyes and wore a black suit. She's a demon of cores.

"DADDY!"shippo yelled. Shippo was sitting on something fluffy and looking into the computer.

"Hey why's he only wearing a duper?"Inuyasha asked.

"INUYASHA IS THAT YOU?!?!?"someone yelled from the other side

"Fluffy? Yeah it's me what's up? I can't see you"Inuyasha

"You son won't get off my tail"Sesshomaru

"Well it's so fluffy and soft in fact when I get back I'm going to sleep on your tail with shippo"Inuyasha laughed

"Your evil!"Sesshomaru

"Hey that's my line"Inuyasha

"Well Sesshomaru I'll see you later"Mei

"AAHHH"shippo wined

"You too shippo"Mei

"EAH!"shippo

"Ok bye shippo"Inuyasha

Shippo waved to them as the screen went blank.

"Hey inuyasha?'Mei.

"Yeah"Inuyasha said walking over and sitting in a chair.

"Kagome thought you where cheating on her?"Mei

"Yeah…. I'll talk to her later maybe"Inuyasha.

Inuyasha picked up a book that was sitting on the table next to him. Mei walked over and sat down in his lap.

"Um mei can you get off please"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha look at my eyes"Mei said. Inuyasha looked up at her eyes they where changing from pink to blue.

'What's happening I feel so dizzy"Inuyasha. Mei got off his lap and sat down by her computer again. Inuyasha got up and started to try walk but failed and feel to the floor.

"Mei wha…what..did you do?"Inuyasha said trying to stay up.

"Just sleep your feel all better when you wake up"Mei

Inuyasha passed out on the floor.

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	7. Who Are You?

It had been a whole day since inuyasha left, they where leaving tonight.

"Inuyasha why don't you answer"Kgaome thought as she called inuyasha again.

Inuyasha 

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and looked around.He was laying in a bed and his bed hurt like hell.

"Inuyasha your up"Mei said coming in

"Um? Do I know you?"Inuyasha asked

"I'm mei remember I'm your wife"Mei said taking a seat next to him

"Oh I see"Inuyasha sid rubbing his head

"Your head hurts?"Mei

"Yeah"Inuyasha

"Well you did get hit pretty hard"Mei

"Hit?'Inuyasha

"Oh you where in a car crash, you hit your head. I think you lost your memory"Mei

"Really?"Inuyasha

"Always so silly"Mei said walking away.

'I got him! SCORE OF MEI!"mei thought as she walked down the hall

'Now to get ride of his wife"MEI thought as she picked up the living rooms house phone.

"Hello inuyasha!"Kagome said running over and picking up her cell phone

"No this is Mei, inuyasha has asked be to tell you that he's leaving you. He wants a divorce as soon as you go back to Japan"Mei said with a smirk

"WHAT?!?!?! PUT YASHA ON!"kagome yelled

"Sorry he's asleep, bye"Mei said hanging up

"Inu…yasha would you really leave me…"Kagome thought as she sat on the bed. She wrapped her arms around herself putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Wait.."Kagome said looking over to her left shoulder. He pulled her shirt a but and looked at the crescent moon.

"Demons can't be with anyone else even after death, even touching some else would cause this mark to burn"Kagome remembered inuyasha saying that to her.

"I need to find him"Kagome thought as she grabbed her phone and started to call everyone she knew. After about 30 calls she called sesshomaru

"Yes he's at mei's house why?'Sesshomaru

"Who ever mei is she said that inuyasha wants to divorce me"Kagome

"Um.. I see. Go to mei's tomorrow morning I'll go with you"Sesshoamru said hanging up

"Oh inuyasha….. what's happening"kagome said to herself as she relaxed

** 5 reviews for next chappy**


	8. Kidnapping

The next day sesshomaru showed up at the hotel. He and kagome drove down to mei house.

"So she's a friend of your?"Kagome

"mei?"Sesshomaru asked as they hit a stop light

"Yea her"Kagome

"She not a friend of mine, she's a neko demon"Sesshomaru

"You have something agent them?"Kagome

"No I just don't like cats"Sesshomaru

"Yeah you're a dog alright"Kagome commented

They soon reached mei house where the doors where locked and the windows closed.

"Hello anyone there"Kagome asked knocking on the door

"Such a human"Sesshomaru. He pushed kagome aside and ran at the door. The door flew open and broke.

"You could have just knocked!"Kagome

"Humans knock this sesshomaru doesn't nock"Sesshomaru said walking inside.

"NEKO!"sesshomaru

"Oh hello sesshomaru how nice to see you again, I see you broke my door"Meis aid sweetly as she came out. Sesshomaru drew a sword out of his shirt and held it to her trout.

"Lets Seattle this, just like it started"Sesshomaru

"Fine"Mei

She hit the wall next to her and a sword with a blue blade came out. She caught it in one hand and stepped back from him.

"we can for inuyasha too!"Kagome

"Oh yes I want my brother back too"Sesshomaru

Flash back 

Japan 1968 tokyo.

A younger sesshomaru walked up some temple steps. At the top demons of all kinds sat around a large plat form.(Just thinkof him wearing the cloths he wears in the tv show.

"Sesshomaru you sure you don't want me to fight this one"Inutashi asked from behind him.

"It's my turn to fight father"Sesshoamru said as he walked up onto the plat form.

A young girl walked onto the plat form, her kimono was a beep shade of blue, her hair tied back into a high pony tail and a sword hanging on her hip.

"FIGHT!"someone from the stands yelled. Sesshomaru shout at the girl, mei jumped up and pulled her sword. She landed and tried to behead him. Seshomaru spun around and was about to cut her arm off but,he looked at her eyes they where spinning from pink to blue. Sesshomaru fell to his knees and looked up at her. Mei held her sword high ready to kill him.

Sesshomaru snapped out of it just in time to move out of the way, mie sword hit the floor and the ground spilt in to. Sesshomaru jumped back and missed it.

"STOP!"someone yelled. Sesshomaru and mei both froze.

"EVERYONE THE REVOLUTION IS OVER! STOP THE FIGHT!"

"LET US FINISH!"sesshomaru

End flash back 

"Um what's happening?"Inuyasha

He walked out into the living room where sesshoamru and mei where about to fight.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome. She ran at him and hugged him tight

"Let go of me!"Inuyasha said trying to pull her off

"Inuyasha what's wrong.."Kagome thought

"Who ever you are let go!"Inuyasha. Kagome let go of him

"Inuyasha…it's me kagome"Kagome

"I don't know you got it, so don't touch me"Inuyasha

"Kagome go to the car"Sesshomaru ordered. He grabbed inuyasha and throw him over his shoulder and carried him out.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!"inuyasha

"GGGGGRRRRR"Sesshomaru let out a growl.

"Sorry"Inuyasha flatted this ears

"Good listen to your elder"Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru throw inuyasha in the back, and drove off with a sobbing kagome in the front,

"DON'T THINK I WON'T COME AFTER HIM!"mei yelled from the house.

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	9. BAKA

Inuyasha kagome and sesshomaru sat on a plan headed back to japan.

"Inuyasha do you remember this girl?"Sesshomaru. He grabbed kagome and made her face him.

"……"Inuyasha said nothing, he started to sniff kagomes face and her neck.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRR"Inuyasha growled at sesshomaru said pulled kagome away from him.

"Mate"Inuyasha growled at sesshomaru pull kagome over into his lap.

'He knows who you are"Sesshomaru

"Inuyasha what's my name?"Kagome asked him

Inuyasha blinked at her and shrugged.

"You remember him?"Kagome asked taking out a pic. Of shippo

Inuyasha shook his head in a no.

"This is shippo your son"Kagome

"Sh-ippo?"Inuyasha

"Yeah shippo"Kagome

"Shippo, and?"Inuyasha said pointing to kagome

"Ka-go-me"Kagome said

"Kagome"Inuyasha

"Yep, and this it BA-KA"kagome said pointing to sesshomaru

"HEY!"sesshomaru

"Baka"Inuyasha said pointing to sesshomaru

"Inuyasha!"Sesshomaru

"Yes baka?"Inuyasha

Japan 

The plan landed and sesshomaru drove inuyasha and kagome home where shippo was waiting with ayame and sota.

"Inu kagome welcome back!"Ayame said as they walked in

They where all standing inside the house waiting for them.

"DADDY MOMMY!"shippo said running at his parents. He jumped up into inuyasha's arms and smiled.

"Hi shippo"Inuyasha said with a smile

"Big brother shippo needs new shoes"Sota said tugging on inuyasha's sleeve

"Ah…."Inuyasha just stared at sota

'Oh I forgot to tell him who ayame and sota where!"Kagome thought as she smaked herself in the head

"He bit up all his shoes"Sota

"AH….. ok then"Inuyasha

The rest of the day was spent calling sango miroku koga kikyo and their parents to tell them inuyasha lost his memory and that she was pregnant with a baby girl. They kept it from shippo but, not knowing how'd he'd react to his father forgetting him. Night came quickly.

"Um kagome?'Inuyasha asked. He walked into the bedroom where kagome was already laying down watching tv.

"Yeah?'Kagome asked

"Your pregnant aren't you?"Inuyasha asked. He walked over and climbed into bed next to her.

"Yeah you remember!"Kagome

"No I can smell it"Inuyasha

"Oh…"Kagome

"It's a girl"Inuyasha

"Yeah, you wanted a girl"Kagome

"I did?"Inuyasha

"Yep"Kagome

"Is it mine?"Inuyasha asked rubbing her flat belly

"Of cores!"Kagome

"Hey kagome?"Inuyasha

"'Yeah yasha?"Kagome asked

"Yasha?"inuyasha

"Oh that's just what I call you sometimes, what where you going to say?"Kagome

"How do I change into those pa-jamas you gave me?"Inuyasha asked.

"Your normal red and blue boxers?"Kagome

"If that's what you call it then yeah"Inuyasha

"Pull down your pants and put them on"Kagome said felling like she was talking to a two year old.

Inuyasha reached over and pulled her off the bed.

"Come help me"Inuyasha said pulling her along the room.

**Review**


	10. Locked Doors

Inuyasha walked into the bath room and sat on the floor. Kagome stood in front of his and stared at him. Inuyasha just blinked a few times

"So how do I change?'Inuyasah asked

"Um.. hold on"Kagome said as she spun around and locked the door.

"You know what a shirt is right?"Kagome

Inuaysha shook his head in a no

"Ok then well a shirt is that thing around the top half of your body got it"Kagome

"Yeah I think so"Inuyasha

Inuyasha tried to pull the shirt over his head but it won't come off.

"It won't come off"Inuyasha said with his head in the shirt

"Your where a button shirt so you unbutton it"Kagome

'I swear shippo's smarter then him at this point"Kagome thought as inuyasha pulled his shirt back down.

Inuyasha started to bit on his buttons and growl

"Inuyasha you don't bit them off"Kagome

"huh?"Inuyasha looked at her

"Here"Kagome

She walked over to him and started to undo his shirt, inuyasha stared down at her in a confused innocent look. Kagome slipped the shirt off his back and looked to see inuyasha giving her that same huh? Look.

'Hold on a sec."Kagome said turning around.

'Ok kagome compose yourself don't loss yourself"kagome thought shaking her head

Kagome fell to the floor when something pushed her forward.

"Ouch"Kagome said as she tried to get up but something was holding her down.

"Got yeah"Inuyasha whispered into her ear

"Inuyasha get off"Kagome

"Feh! Wench take away all my fun"Inuyasha mumbled

Kagome got up and turned around to see and very annoyed inuyasha

"Inuyasha you got your memory back didn't you?"Kagome asked moving to sit on the counter

"Never lost it and you racked my escape plan!"Inuyasha pouted

"You jerk! You made me worry for nothing"Kagome

'Here comes the mood swings"Inuyasha thought

"I can make it up to you"Inuyasha

"Huh?'Kagome

Inuyasha pout turned to a smirk as he stepped closer to kagome.

"Inuyasha get away!"Kagome said still angry

Inuyasha just asked like he didn't hear her and pressed her up to the wall in back of the counter

"Inuyasha get away I'm not in the mood"Kagome said pushing him in the chest thinking he'd back off

"I said I'd make it up to you didn't I"Inuyasha

Kagome turned to him and saw his claws in front of her eyes.

Kagome blinked her eyes, then felt a draft and looked down to see her top was sliced open.

"INUYASHA!"kagome yelled at him

'I never liked that top"inuyasha

"I did"Kagome

'Dam she's moody"Inuyasha thought as he grabbed her wrist and held them above her head

Kagome started to kick him, but inuyasha didn't move and inch

Inuyasha used his free right hand (his right handed) and sliced through kagomes bra getting another

"INUYASHA!"kagome yelled in anger

Inuyasha ignored her being used to her yelling. Inuyasha lowed his head and started to stuck on kagomes nipples making her gasp.

"Finally she shut up'Inuyasha thought as he swirled his tongue around her nipple till it was hard

"Ohhhhh…. Inuyasha"kagome moaned out aching her making forward.

**Knock Knock**

"Mommy daddy why's the door locked"shippo said from the other side of the door

**Review! I'll update soon if I get enough reviews **


	11. Regret?

Inuyasha and kagome looked up at their confused son.

"Hum?"Shippo said looking at his two parents at lost of what they where doing or about to do.

"Well shippo you see we where.'Inuyasha started looking down at kagome for help.

"We where going to take a bath!"Kagome said thinking of anything

"Really!"Shippo said happily

"Can I take a bath too"Shippo said jumping onto inuyasha's back. Jumping up and down like a bunny

"Sure shippo daddy will go in with you first mommy will be right back"Kagome

"Ok come daddy!"Shippo

Inuyasha jumped himself off kagome and sat shippo in his lap, kagome walked out of the room was shippo tired to take his shirt of his head.

"Here"Inuyasha said helping his son undress.

"Careful shippo this is a lot bigger then your normal tub"Inuyasha said placing shippo in side the tub. Inuyasha undressed and sat in the tub with his son blowing fume bubbles at him.

"Bubbles"Shippo squealed trying to catch all the bubbles.

"Hi shippo"Kagome said as she entered the bathroom. Kagome wore a towel around her body and smiled sweetly at shippo.

"MOMMY LOOK BUBBLES!"shippo

"I see your so cute"Kagome said as she kneed over the tub and ruffled his hair. She looked over to inuyasha who was having fun blowing bubbles at shippo.

"Mommy come in"Shippo said splashing some water at her

"Yeah mommy come in"Inuyasha said in that "don't keep me waiting" tone

"Turn around"Kagome

Shippo and inuyasha turned around as kagome dropped her towel and stepped into the tub. She picked shippo up and cuddled him.

**1 hour later**

"Ok shippo out we go"Inuyasha said lifting shippo out of the tub. Inuyasha had already gotten dressed and was now drying shippo over with the towel.

"Ok shippo let go see grandma and grandpa mommy going to stay here a bit longer"Inuyasha said picking shippo up wrapped in the towel and carried him down stairs

"GRANDMA GRANDPA!"Shippo

"Here mom"Inuyasha said handing shippo over to Izayoi

"Inuyasha you remember?"Izayoi

"Remember what?"Shippo

"Remember that you needed a bath"Izayoi

"Yeah mommy and daddy where going to bath together then I came in and they gave me a bath!"Shippo

Inuyasha turned around and shout up the stairs just fast enough to get away from his dad, before he grabbed him.

Knock Knock 

"Hey kags"Inuyasha said walking into the bath room and leaning agents the door

"Hey.."Kagome

"Still mad at me?'Inuyasha asked giving her the puppy dog pout and flat dog ears

"Hehe no just thinking"Kagome

"Thinking about what?"Inuyasha asked as his ears perked up

"About everything we're done"Kagome

"Huh?"Inuyasha

"Inuysha thin about it isn't if funny friends from kindergarten, dating from 16 and parents at 17"Kagome giggled

"Yeah I guess it is pretty weird"Inuyasha

"But inuyasha I know I don't regret anything we're done, but do you?"Kagome

"Kagome…"Inuyasha

"we're nerve really talked about it and I was just wondering do you regret having shippo at least a little?"Kagome

**REVIEW IF I GET ENOUGH I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW**


	12. It's Nothing

"Kagome regret….."Inuyasha started but was cut off by a knocking at the door

"MOMMY DADDY I MAD BOOM BOOM"shippo yelled

"Coming'Inuyasha opening the door. Shippo stood there holding a part of pants.

"Well talk later"Inuyasha said picking shippo up and walking out

'Inuyasha regrets something…. Was it marrying me? Dating me? Having shippo? Kagome wondered as she pulled herself out and started to dry off.

Down stairs 

"Dad smell him"Inuyasha said holding shippo in front of intashi.

Izayoi intuashi and sesshomaru sat in the living room.

"Sniff sniff smells like berry"Inutashi

Inuyasha put shippo in izayois lap and then walked behind them. He grabbed inutashi's and sesshomaru's tails and knotted them together.

"OUCH!"inutashi

"YELP!"sesshomaru

"mom shippO"Inuyasha

Izayoi handed shippo back to inuyasha. Inuyasha placed shippo between inutashi and sesshomaru on their tails.

"Um.. fluffy'Shippo said snuggling into the fluff

"Hey stupid put him in the crib"Sesshomaru

"Uncle fluffy?"Shippo

"Don't call me fluffy"Sesshomaru said looking at shippo

"Ok uncle fluffy why do you have a tail and daddy don't?'Shippo

"I said don't call me that and that's because he's only my half brother"Sesshomaru

'Daddy said always do the opposite of what you say, so if you say don' that means do"Shippo

Night 

Inutashi and Izayoi slept in one of the guest rooms, kagomes mom had gone home earlier his her dad. Sota was fast sleep and sesshomaru was trying to get shippo off him tail, but shippo was asleep so he just had to deal with it.

"Kagome?"Inuyasha

He walked into the bed room, the only light was a lamp next tot he bed. Kagome was laying on one side of the bed pretending to sleep. Inuyasha crept into be with kagome, he wrapped him arms around her waist and nuzzled her hair.

"Kagome I know your up"Inuyasha

Kagome didn't say anything all she did was tense up.

"Kagome can I finish what I was going to say?'Inuyasha

'I don't wanna hear it"Kagome thought as she nodded her head not looking at him.

"I was going to say I don't regret anything, I love you"Inuyasha

Kagome smiled at his words but something in her heart ached as if he was lying

"Inuyasha are you lying to me?"Kagome asked as she turned around to face him.

"Kagome I'd never lie to you"Inuyasha

"Ok.."Kagome said a but unsure

"Don't believe me?'Inuyasha

"I believe you"Kagome signed turning back around to sleep

"Kagome…. Is something wrong?'Inuyasha

"It's nothing go to sleep"Kagome

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPPY**


	13. Lost Ur Tongue!

Inuyahs laid in bed awake. He couldn't sleep knowing something was wrong with kagome. He turned over to his side and stroked her hair

'Kagome is it something I did?"Inuyasha whispered

Kagome snuggled into her pillow and relaxed, tiny tears slipped from her eyes

"kagome…."Inuyasha whispered whipping tears from her checks

Rolling kagome onto her back inuyasha crawled over her and kissed her forehead.

'Inuyasha…. Don't go I'm sorry"Kagome whispered as tiny tears fell from her eyes.

Inuyasha leaned over and nudged her head

"Um?'Kagome said as she began to wake her eyes where a bit puffy

"Kagome please tell me what's wrong"Inuyasha said his eyes pleading

"It's nothing inuyasha"Kagome said giving him a small smile

"Wench don't lie to be!"Inuyasha said starting to get ticked off

Kagome gasped he hadn't called her wench in a while

"Come on bitch did you lose your tongue"inuyasha said with a growl

His eyes' starting to flash red with anger.

"Inuyasha it's nothing go to sleep"kagome said trying to push him off. Normally when she tried to push him he'd fall right off. But that's when he was playing

"Not until you tell me"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha I'm tired"Kagome said flipping her self over so her back faced him.

"Wench answer me"Inuyasha

"I'm tired Inuyasha go to sleep!"Kagome said getting mad

"Bitch! I said answer me already! Your driving me insane!"Inuyasha growled

**Hey people sry took so long and sry it's soooo short. But I'm working on a lot of projects for school. I'll update my others tomorrow and the day after. So by then all should be updated. And do you people want a lemon or lime?**


	14. Understanding

Kagome relaxed and snuggled into the pillow trying to ignore the growling half demon hovering over her.

"Kag's please"Inuyasha said relaxing and giving her a sad puppy sound

"FINE YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG SO BAD I'LL TELL YOU!"Kagome yelled sitting up as inuyasha fell back on his butt

"I'LL TELL YOU! IT'S BECAUSE YOU LIED TO ME! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T WANNA MARRY ME AND YOU DIDN'T WANT SHIPPO"Kagome yelled

Lucky not sound enough to wake anyone up but

"Wha…what?"inuyasha stuttered he was shock to say the least

Kagome looked at him tears slowly dropped from her eyes as she looked at him waiting for a 'are you stupid' or a 'I love I'd never regret any of that' but it didn't come

"Kag's please don't cry"Inuyasha said as he moved to whip a tear off her cheek

"You know I hate to see you cry"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha you hate to see anyone cry not just me"Kagome said as she slapped his hand away

"I'm going to the bath room"Kagome said as she told up and started to walk away to the bathroom.

Inuyasha snapped himself out of the trace he was in from kagomes words and grabbed her hand wasting no time pulling her down and crawling over her.

"Inuyasah let me up"Kagome wined trying to push him off

Inuyasha made no sound or moved as kagome pushed at his chest.

"Shhhh shippo will here you"Inuyasha whispered as he bent down at her ear

"Then let me up"Kagome

"Not until you understand"Inuyasha whispered into her ear before pulling away just to bent back down and press his lips to hers. Kagome stopped her hitting and leaned forward to kiss him back.

Inuyasha started to run his tongue along her bottom lip trying to get inside her mouth, kagome kept her lips closed seeing how long he could wait. Growling in anger from being denied inuyasha pushed his tongue inside her mouth making kagome gasp in surprise she thought he would have waited a bit longer. Inuyasha ran his tongue along kagomes as she started to push his tongue back fighting to be in control. Inuyasha pressed his lips to her a bit rougher and nipped her tongue with his fangs causing her to stop fighting him for a moment.

"Ya..asha.. i..need….air..'Kagome mumbled though the kiss trying to breath

Inuyasha slowly pulled away from her so they could both get some much needed air.

"You taste like candy"Inuyasha

"You bit me that was cheating"Kagome said once she had caught her breath.

Inuyasha rolled to his side and pulled kagome she faced him.

"Kagome I wasn't lying I love you and I love shippo and I'm gonna love your baby girl"Inuyasha said as he kissed her forehead lightly

"Then why'd you pause?'Kagome said as she rested her head on his chest

"I was **cough** scared cough" inuyasha said nuzzling her hair with his chin taking in her sweet scent

"Did you just say you where scared"Kagome giggled

"No I said I was (mumbled)"Inuyasha

"Say that again"Kagome

"Fine I was scared ok now shut it and go to sleep wench"Inuyasha

"I would be asleep if you hadn't woken me"Kagome

"You could be asleep if you had told me"Inuyasha

After he heard no response he looked down to see kagome sleeping like a baby against him

"Night"

Review people please. O.o I'll think about a lemon in the next chappy 

**Oh I made a lime this time cause lots of people didn't know what that was. Lol **

**Limemaking out**

**LemonSex**

**Strawberry Gay sex (I don't do that kind written)**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey people I haven't gotten any reviews for this chappy that I know of. Sorry but I don't update when I don't know if my views are even still reading. Wait no ones reading this…………..

Gbaby808


	16. Hikaru

**O.o I had no idea so many people read my storys…. I'M SOO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU PEOPLE WORRY OH AND ON MORE THING. YOU WANT DRAMA I'LL GIVE YOU A TWIST THAT WILL MAKE YOU CALL FREAK!!!!!!!**

It had been 1 week since kagome and Inuyasha started to get along again. Inuyasha and kagome parents had gone back to japan.

"I'm back!"Sota yelled as he entered the house

It was the middle of fall and sota had started going back to school. Inuyasha was at work and kagome was eating fruits in living room while watching shippo play with his blocks

"Welcome back"Kagome said as her little brother dropped his things on the coffee table and sat next to kagome on their couch

"Where's big brother?'Sota said watching as shippo started to spell words

"Work he'll be back by 9"Kagome

"Oh never mind then"Sota said with a sign

"Um? What is it?"Kagome

"I had something to ask him"Sota

"Ask me"Kagome

"It's a guy thing"Sota

"So!?"Kagome

"I'll wait till he gets back"Sota

"sniff you don't wanna tell me **sniff**"Kagome said sniffing like she was gonna cry

"Eh.."Sota stared at his sister like she was on crack or something

"SHIPPO GET YOUR UNCLE!"kagome yelled

Shippo looked at his mommy before jumping onto the couch and jumping on sota's head

"GGGGRRRR"shippo growled poking sota's arm with his tiny fangs once he jumped off his head

"He feels like an ant"Sota said watching shippo try to bit him

The door opened with a click

"Hey kagome I'm back early"Inuyasha said as he entered the house

"Why you back to early?"Kagome said peeking over the couch

"Sota called me at work"Inuyasha said as he walked into the living room.

"Why's shippo biting him?"Inuyasha

"Sota won't tell me what's wrong"Kagome said pouting

"I said it was a guy thing"Sota said sighing

"Ok then well shippo"Inuyasha said picking shippo up off sota

"You'll have to stay here with mommy, sota meet me in the kitchen"Inuyasha said as shippo climbed up his back and onto his head. Sota got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"But yasha I want him to talk to me"Kagome pouting as inuyasha's placed shippo in kagomes lap

"I'll tell you what he says later anyway, so just relax here with shippo"Inuyasha said as he started to walk into the kitchen

**Kitchen**

Sota sat at the table flicking dirt out from under his fingers (EEEWWW) Inuyasha took a seat across from him and started to do the same

"You wanna know how to cleam your nails or something?"Inuyasha said still cleaning his nails

"No"Sota said stopping

"Ok then what?'Inuyasha said as he also stopped at turned to sota

"Well you see there's this girl in my class that I really like so I asked her out she said yes but…"Sota

"But?"Inuyasha asked raising on eyebrow

"Her mother and father are really scaring me, they keep asking me to bring you sis and shippo over to dinner"Sota said getting worried

"So then well go"Inuyasha

"WHAT?! REALLY?! Are you sure their kinda creepy"Sota

"So is my mother and shippo's mother"Inuyasha

"When can we go?"Sota

"Tonight I guess'Inuyasha

"YES! Hikaru here I come!"Sota yelled as he ran upstairs into his room to call her

"Kids"Inuyasha said like an old man before laughing at himself and going into the living room

"So"Kagome said as inuyasha sat on the couch.

"We have to go meet sota's girlfriends parents tonight"Inuyasha

"Why? What did he do?"Kagome said getting worried

Shippo crawled onto the couch and sat between them

"Nothing they just wanna meet us"Inuyasha

"I guess we gotta get a baby sitter"Kagome said looking down at shippo

"Na they want us to bring him"Inuyasha

"WWWAAAHHH!"shippo yelled

"I guess that means he wants to go"Kagome said giggling

"Anyway how are you kag's? I mean with the pup"Inuyasha asked leaning back against the couch pulling shippo down to sit on his lap

"I'm ok she moves sometimes move then shippo never did"Kagome

"I wonder it she's have black hair"Kagome said as she rubbed her jelly

"Maybe shippo has sliver hair but so the chances are 50-50"Inuyasha

"I should go take a nap before we go"Kagome said as she turned to get upstairs

"Ok I'll put shippo down for his"Inuyasha

Later that night 

Kagome was in the back seat with sota and shippo.

"I don't see why I have to sit back here too"Kagome

"Because your pregnant I don't want anything happening to you"Inuyasha said as he made a turn

They where on their way to sota's girlfriends house for dinner

"Ok turn left down this street and then make a right"Sota

"Ok"Inuyasha said as he continued to make turns

"Ok stop"Sota said as inuyasha hit the break and they stopped in front of a house. It was a normal one story house with a small front yard like most had, there where 2 windows in the front and 1 door the whole house was painted white with a black roof

"GGGGRRRR"inuyasha growled as he looked at the house

"Inuyasha something wrong"Kagome asked hearing him growl

"BARK!"shippo barked like a dog from the back seat

"Hey what's up with shippo?'Sota

"I don't like it here something's not right about this place"Inuyasha

"Oh come on"Kagome said opening her door and stepping out

Inuyasha jumped out of the car and helped get shippo out. Sota got out of the car and fixed his shirt and pants. Shippo clung to kagomes leg as he walked to the house

Knock Knock 

Sota knocked on the door

"Coming"A female voice yelled

"Who is it?"

"It's me Hikaru"Sota

"Oh your sis brother and nephew here too"Hikaru said as she opened the door

"Yeah Hirkaru this is inuyasha"Sota said pulling him inside

"Hi"Hikaru

"My sis kagome and that little demon on her leg is shippo"Sota said pulling her inside

"Hi oh your having a baby girl soon right?"Hikaru

"Yep"Kagome

"Come on my mom and dad wanna meet you all"Hikaru said as she begun to walk into another room

Inuyasha watched the girls every move her hair was black and she seemed like any normal girl but something was wrong something about her scent seemed wrong.

"Come on yasha"Kagome said pulling his arm. Inuyasha kagome sota and shippo all entered the room. Hikaru wasn't in there but.

"Where'd she go?"Sota

"I'L BE THERE IN A BIT I'M JUST GETTING MY MOM AND DAD"hikaru yelled

'OK!"sota yelled back

The seats all had labels on them for them to sit down

Inuyasha was next to kagome shippo was between them and sota was next to kagome. They all took a seat and waited.

"Mommy daddy"Shippo

"What is it shippo?'Kagome

"Not right, old smelly"Shippo

"You don't like my perfume?'Kagome asked

"No smelly old fish bones"Shippo

'You smell old fish bones"Inuyasha

"Maybe their making fish"Kagome

"No Hikaru can't eat fish"Sota

"No it's not fish bones it's……. shippo's smells dead humans"Inuyasha said as he turned to shippo who nodded his head

"Kagome sota we gotta get out of here now"Inuyasha started picking up shippo

"Inuyasha I think your just over reacting"Kagome

"Kagome I'm not over reacting"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha I think your nose it just playing tricks on you"Kagome

"Kagome I'm not over reacting and my nose does not lie some where in this house that girl is hiding dead humans maybe even her parents"Inuyasha

"I'm back my mom won't be able to join us tonight so you'll have to just meet my daddy"Hikaru said returning. She smiled sweetly

"H…hikaru what's… th..that on your hands"Sota asked afraid of the answer

Hikaru hands her dripping with something red something think something that smelled like blood….

"Oh this it's blood silly"Hikaru said as she turned to the sink and began to wash it off

"Are you making meat for dinner"Kagome said as she slowly stood up from her seat and walked over to inuyasha and shippo. Sota slowly back to them as well.

"Hikaru"A mans voice called

"In the kitchen daddy"Hikaru said as she began to dry here hands

"Where you going sota?"Hikaru said seeing him out of his seat

"I think we should go, I'll see you tomorrow at school"Sota

"It was nice meeting you"Kagome

"No no no you have to stay my daddys dieing to meet you"Hikaru said as she leaned over the sink and flicked a switch. Metal bars came down covering the windows and doors

"YOU CRAZY BITCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"Inuyasha yelled pulling kagome closer to him.

"Oh sota how nice to see you again and inuyasha kagome it's been far to long"A man said as he stepped into the kitchen

"You…"Inuyasha

**WHO IS IT? You wnana know then review 7 reviews for next chappy**


	17. Cousins Cross

Hey people I'm in the hospital at the moment but I'll keep updating when ever I can I'm just really sick right now. It you needa reach me then add me on myspace I'm normally always on and if not send me a message.

"Koga what the fucks wrong with you? Have you lost your mind!"Inuyasha yelled at his cousin

"You ruined my life kikyo duped me cause she couldn't get over you!"Koga yelled

"Daddy I'm going to go get my bag"Hikaru said as she turned into a different room

"I'm gonna fuckin kill you inuyasha"Koga growled as he stepped closer to him

"Koga don't be so stupid kikyo knows I'm just her friend well never be anything more, you must have done something wrong"Inuyasha said pushing kagome and shippo behind him, as sota clung to kagomes arm

"I've done nothing it's all your flat you HALF BREED! I SHOULD HAD KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"koga yelled

Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head no one had ever called him a half breed before besides naraku and his brother once my mistake. Koga was one of this closest friends hearing him say it felt like behind stabbed in the back.

"KOGA! DON'T YOU DARE YOU SAY! Your guys are cousin you should get along"Kagome yelled at koga from behind inuyasha

"SHUT UP KAGOME AS SOON AS THIS MUTTS GONE I'M GONNA KILL THAT FUCK'IN PUP ALONG WITH YOU!"koga

Kagome was shocked at his words it didn't sound like the koga she knew before.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER! If you even touch any of them I'll slice your daughters neck off"Inuyasha growled

"Hikaru isn't my daughter she's kikyo or sound I say kik-heos daughter! Kikyo cheated on me she had that child behind my back, all I had to do was make her look older and sota fell from he like that"Koga

"Kikyo had a kid?"Inuyasha asked shocked

"My girlfriends a fake?"Sota

"I wouldn't worry your all be dead soon"Koga

**Review I'll update as soon as I can but there going to put me out soon**


	18. Sun Break

Hey people I'm back home and feeling great I still cough a bit but I'm good 

"Koga I think we can settle this with out shippo having to see?'Kagome asked looking at her baby shippo who stared at her.

"Daddy no fight"Shippo mumbled as inuyasha just sighed there was no arguing when it came to shippo he was as stubborn as he was.

"The kids right well settle this the old fashion way"Inuyasha

"You don't mean?'Koga

"I fight to the death, no rules, no other people, only one weapon"Inuyasha

"The normal spot?'Koga

"Yep"Inuyasha

"Fine your free to go, I'll meet you tomorrow night"Koga said as he turned and punched the wall behind him. The bars came up and the door flung open

Inuyasha grabbed kagomes hand and started to lead her outside, shippo climbed onto sota's back and walked out with him. Once they got to the car inuyasha wasted no time in hitting the gas pedal and speeding off.

"Inuyasha your not really going to fight koga are you!"Kagome asked as shippo crawled into her lap in the back seat and started to fall asleep

"Yeah if that baka wolf wants a fight I'll give him a fight"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha forget your pride for a minute! And think about what your doing! What if you lose your going to leave me shippo and sota all alone!"Kagome

"I won't lose now stupid up and relax well be home soon"Inuyasha

"What's your problem! You never acted like this before"Kagome

"I ain't got a problem now just wait till we get home"Inuyasha

The ride was silent no sound could be hear but the popping of bubbles coming out of shippos mouth. As soon as they arrived home kagome got out of the car with shippo and opened the door tumping up stairs as sota walked up the stairs sadly. Inuyasha slammed his door shut and locked the doors as he entered the house and walked up stairs to the bed room.

"Dammit what am I gonna do…"Inuyasha said to himself as he took a set on the bed.

He could hear kagome putting shippo in his bed and sota mumbling about how stupid he was for liking a girl that was fake.

"I gotta make the call"Inuyasha thought as he picked up the house phone and started to dail

"Hello?'Someone said from the other side

"Fuflly I need a favor"Inuyasha

"Don't call me fluffy and why should I help?"Sesshomaru asked tapping on the phone

"Because I made the biggest mistake of my life"Inuyasha

"What the only thing I can think of is that you…. You didn't…"Sesshomaru

"I did"Inuyasha

"Your baka! If you die then you know what your enemy gains! He take your.."Sesshomaru

"I know! Ok I know I might lose I'm battling koga, so tomorrow as soon as I leave take kagome sota and shippo and hide them"Inuyasha

"Fine but I hope you know what your doing, when your in a battle for your life you tend to lose control"Sesshomaru

"I'll keep that in mind I leave at 6 tomorrow get them out by 7 got it?"Inuyasha

"Yeah I got it and.."Sesshomaru

"And?'Inuaysha

"Good lucky little brother don't go dieing on me now"Sesshomaru said as he hung up the phone

"softly"Inuyasha chuckled as he hung up as well.

**review! I might put a quick lemon in the next one **


	19. I Promise

"Inuyasha are you still up?"Kagome asked as she entered the room. Inuyasha rolled over to face her

"Yeah kagome something up?'Inuyasha asked as kagome moved across the room and crawled into the bed. She snuggled close to inuyasha's chest and but didn't even look at him.

"Kagome"Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her from under the blanket and held her closer

"Don't go inuyasha….. I know what kinda deal you made today your dad told me"Kagome stated

"I'm sorry kagome…. I wasn't thinking when I made that deal I'm sorry I'm so sorry, but your be ok I won't lose but if I do Se.."Inuyasha was interrupted by kagomes sudden yell

"NO! don't say that don't say you might lose, I don't want shippo to die and I don't wanna be koga's mate yasha. So you can't lose ok? You just can't"Kagome said as she began to cry into his chest.

"Kag's I won't lose I promise ok? I won't lose"Inuyasha promised as he bent forward and kissed her forehead.

"Really?"Kagome asked feeling like a little girl who was being abandoned

"Really I won't lose ok? I'll be back tomorrow night and take you guys out for dinner then we can come back watch shippo fall asleep and have a really nice night together"Inuyasha promised as he felt kagome relax

"Thank you inuyasha"Kagome whispered as she drifted off into sleep

"I love you kagome"Inuyasha whimpered as he stroked her hair

'Kagome Ill try my best not to lose even I have to really kill him"Inuyasha thought as he started to fall asleep

**Sorry so short people but I'm kinda bussy right now I'll update soon**


	20. disspear

"You ready?"Koga asked as he stepped out from behind the shadows. There they stood on to on the tallest cliff in world the Grand Canyon

"As I'll ever be"Inuyasha said as he stepped onto the hot rocks.

"Nice outfit it looks millions of years old"Koga huffed as he looked at his cousin. Inuyasha stood there in a traditional kimono (the one in the anime show).

"I wouldn't be talking your looks like it's covered in wolf shit"Inuyasha mumbled as he glared back, he's eyes where cold almost like stone. (eh… just think of the outfit koga has in the anime)

"Ok then we agree on the rules"Koga said as he moved forward.

"Fight till one is dead, winner takes the others mate and pups"Inuyasha stated fully aware of what was on the line

"Right ok then so I decided to kill kagome and shippo I can't be put in jail"Koga chuckled as he and inuyasha met face to face

"Ready"Inuyasha

"Set"Koga

"Go…"Inuyasha whispered as him and koga both jumped back.

Ok people I'm not good at fighting scenes so I'm gonna jump to where kagome is 

"Shh it's ok shippo it's ok"Kagome said as she rocked her son in her arms. They sat in sesshomaru car as he drove them away

"Daddy in trouble! I want da-dady! Wa..waa.. WAAA"shippo cried as kagome continued to rock him.

"Daddies fine, uncle sesshomaru just taking us to visit aunty Rin"Kagome said shippo kept crying

"STOP CRYING!"sesshomaru yelled as he listened to kagome in the back sit with shippo and a sleeping sota

"Everything gonna be fine just stop crying"Sesshomaru growled as he kept driving.

"AAAHHHH!"kagome yelled as sesshomaru pulled the car over

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"sesshomaru yelled as he stopped.

"What?"Sota asked as he began to wake up

"Sota grab sh-shippo"Kagome said as sota took shippo into his lap as kagome held herself tight and started to scream

"OH SHIT STOP SCREAMING!!!"sesshomaru yelled in anger as he covered his ears

"Sis what's wrong?"Sota asked as he rocked shippo

"My shoulder it burns!o..ok I'm fine now"Kagome whispered as he relaxed at looked at sota

"Kagome look at your shoulder"Sesshomaru asked as he gripped the wheel

"Which one?"Kagome asked

"The one where your mate mark should be"Sesshomaru said as if she was an idot

Kagome pulled down the right side of her shirt a bit.

'It's…It's gone!"Kagome yelled as she touched her bare shoulder

"Ok then hold on tight!"Sesshomaru ordered as he pushed the gas pedal down hard and they speeded past cars

"What's happened!?Kagome yelled as she buckled her seat belt and helped sota and shippo into there's

"INUYASHA LOST!"sesshomaru

**did inuyasha really lose? Is it just a trick or is this really happpening? Find out next time on runaway love **


	21. FBI search

Sry took soo long 

"Ok you guys are going to be staying here for a while"Rin said sweetly as she showed them to their rooms on the bottom floor. Sesshomaru had left to do some business at their old house and left rin to show them there rooms.

"Thanks rin sota take shippo into the room and put him to sleep ok"Kagome said as she handed the sleeping shippo to sota who took him into the room.

"Kagome I'm really sorry about inuyasha"Rin said sadly as she gave kagome a hug

"It's ok…..I'm just worried about shippo and my baby girl"Kagome said as she rubbed her already round belly.

"Oh yeah your going to have a baby, don't worry about shippo but he's s tough little cookie"Rin said patting kagome on the shoulder.

With fluffy eh.. sesshomaru 

"Ok lets start with the bedrooms"Sesshomaru mumbled as he entered the house it was just as they had left it which meant koga hadn't gotten there yet.

Sesshomaru walked up into inuyasha and kagomes bed room.

"Now to set it up"seshomaru thought as he took out a jar from the black jeans jacket he was wearing and undid the lid.

"Yuck"Sesshomaru thought as he poured the red looking liquid onto the bedroom floor and made sure to make it lead to the window.

"KAGOME!"A loud yell came from down stairs.

"Shit I'm outta time"Sesshoame thought as he headed for the window jumping out and climbing onto the room just to he could listen.

"Dammit he lied kagome should be here with that stupid half demon brat"Koga huffed as he walked into the bed room

"Blood?"Koga questioned himself as he leaned over and dipped his finger into the red liquid

"It's blood but who's.."Koga thought as he rubbed it between his fingers

"I'll find that out later, first I gotta get kagome where ever the hell that woman is"Koga mumbled as he left the house.

Grand canyon 

Blood was splattered all over the bottom of the canyon.

"What do you think happened here?'A police officer asked

"I don't know but this is demon blood so make sure it doesn't get into your body"One of the FBI agents said as he looked around. Some had reported seeing blood at the bottom of the canyon and now the local police and FBI in charge of demon's was trying to find out what happened

"Sir we can't find a body"One of the agents said

"No body? Normally bodies are left behind"The FBI agent said he wore a long black coat that covered his body and mouth. Only his dark blue eyes where see able and his short orange hair.

"We found two different types of blood and what seems to be a name written in blood"The man in the black long sleeve top and short blue jeans.

"A name please spell it for me"The FBI agent in the black clout said

"K-A-G-O-M-E"The man spelt as he looked at the papers in his hand

"The battle ehre seemed to be pretty incense and the name had a large claw mark next to it"The mans said as he continued to read

"We have to find out what happened here, who ever was fighting here was fighting under demon law and if I am right then we could see people being killed by the thousands"The man said as he walked over into the shade.

**O.o HAHAHA is inuyasha alive or not? What happedn to his body? What's with the man in the suit? Find out next time plz review**


	22. Credit Card

Sry took so long I've been having problems… 

"Kagome shippo them are sleep so you should turn in you don't have to do the dishes"Rin said walking into the kitchen where kagome was doing the dishes

"It's the least I can do"Kagome said as she continued

"Kagome come here I wanna tell you something but it hasn't been conformed yet"Rin said as she sat down on a chair and kagome turned off the water and walked over to her. Kagome took a seat next to rin as waited for her to talk.

"Kagome sesshomaru sent an message to the FBI saying he say a body at the bottom of the place inuyasha and koga where fighting, they called him back today and said their was no body only blood so inuyasha may be alive ok? Now please cheer up"Rin said sweetly as she looked at kagome. Kagome hung her head down and seemed to be crying

"Inu..yasha, he's alive I know he is, he's stronger then koga he promised he'd never leave…. He'd never break a promise to me right?"Kagome asked rin as she looked up her eyes has tears dripped out of them and onto her cheek.

"Oh kagome, I don't think he would ever try to break a promise to you but there's a first time for everything…"Rin said as kagome stood up and started to walk up the stairs

"Good night rin thanks for telling me that"Kagome whispered as she walked up.

"No problem.."rin said to herself when kagome got al the way up

'Did I do the right thing…"Rin thought

With sota? 

"Hello?'Sota said from under his covers. He was using his cell phone under the covers so he couldn't be heard

"Yes this is D.L court how my I help you?" someone said on the other end 

"I was wondering is it true that once a woman is mated hers and her mates name is placed into your files? And when one of them die your able to tell?"Sota whispered

"_Yes that's right but we can't give you info unless you're a family member"The person said_

"Wait please listen my sister thinking her mates dead because he did his own demon dole thing and he didn't come home and her mark disappeared"Sota explained

"_Is she pregnant _when _her second or third child?"_

"Yeah she is with her second why what's that mean?"Sota asked

"_It's normal for a woman to loss her mark when with the second or third child, since she already gave birth once she don't need the power of demon blood that the mark gives off to help her though it"_

"REALLY?! So that doesn't mean a thing that it's not there?"Sota asked

"_Yes but if it doesn't appear right after she gives birth something's wrong, her mates either dead or her mate has released the clam _her"_The person explained_

"Released?"Sota said sounding confused

"_Yes some males release the clam they have over their mate but it can always be regained"The person explained_

"Really?! That's great thanks"Sota said hanging up the phone before the person could say your welcome

"That was so wroth the 10,000 yen from fluffys credit card"Sota whispered as he lid in bed to sleep

"RIN WHER'S MY CERDIT CARD!"seshsomaru yelled

**hehe review plz**


	23. Problem?

Lol hope you guys likey this one! I sure loved writing it 

"Morning sota"Rin said as she saw sota come down the stairs.

"Morning um.. rin I'm going on a school camping trip so I'll be gone for about a week"Sota said as he grabbed his bag from behind the couch where he had thrown it last night.

"Camping trip? Did kagome sign a form for it?"Rin asked from the kitchen where she was eating some eggs.

"No big brother did but….. NOW HE'S DEAD!!!!"sota yelled looking like he was gonna cry

"Wait it's ok! Don't cry you can go on the camping trip, I'll be sure to tell kagome just don't cry!"Rin said as she ran into the living room.

"Really? Thanks rin you're the best. I'll see you guys in about a week"Sota said as he whipped his eyes and picked his bag up.

"Do you need any money?"Rin asked as she went over to grab her bag

"No I got all the money I need"Sota said as he walked out the door.

"I promise I'll return your master card later fluffy… and rin's eye drops"Sota said as he tucked the bottle of water into the blue coat he was wearing. His hair had grown a lot since that day he came to live with kagome and inuyasha, he as only a little bit taller but a lot more mature.

"Hello is this is taxi company, can you send a cab from me yes. I'm at 1543 Yoku"Sota mumbled as he walked down the street to the corner where he couldn't be seen.

"Ok 5 minutes no problem"Sota said as he sat down and put his phone into his pocket.

In the taxi 

"Where to sir?"The man asked as sota put his bag next to him inside the car

"The D.C."Sota said as he buckles his seat belt.

"Washington?"The man asked thinking sota was insane

"The other D.C."Sota whispered

"Oh I see well then sir I'll need some ID first"The man said as he turned around to see sota.

"Here"Sota said handing him the ID

"Let see then"The man said as he stared at the ID, he blinked a few times and then handed it make to him.

"I'll that you there right away sir"The man said as he started to drive off.

"Where is DC anyway?'Sota asked as he looked out his window.

"DC is under ground, but you can't enter with outta demon blood sample"The driver said as he continued to drive.

TOKYO JAPAN POLICE OFFICE 

"Mr. Hojo? We have a problem"One the officers said

"What is it?"Hojo asked


	24. Missing

Sry took so long to update it's been busy…… 

"Come on out with it"Hojo said as he stood up from his desk.

"Well Sir their been a dead body found and one of the two blood types found matched"The officer said

"So what's the problem it seems to me we're almost finished this case"Hojo said calmly as he sat down. After high school ended Hojo had taken up a job working for his uncle part time at the FBI after his uncle died Hojo began to work full time and soon became one of the Chiefs.

"Well sir we had the body shipped down to the lab to be tested to find the cause of death but on the way their the body disappeared and two of the officers shipping it there where found dead"The man said as Hojo seemed to be looking though a few filing of pictures

"I see… so the person wasn't really dead, I'm guessing it was just playing dead like some animals do when their in danger, officer find me the main animals that play dead when in danger"Hojo said as he pointed for him to go.

"Yes sir I'll have them to you soon"The officer said as he left.

"Playing dead…… I wonder"Hojo

Back with sota 

"Sir well be arriving soon please remain quite while I pass though here"The taxi driver said as he began to drive near a cliff

"Isn't that a cliff!"Sota asked in alarm as he saw that the man kept driving

"Your mad!let me out I don't wanna die!"Sota said as he started to tug on the doors

"Relax sir your be ok"The driver said as he drove straight off the cliff and the taxi began to fall straight down.

"Maybe that was the wrong cliff"The taxi driver said softly as they fell, sota seemed to have passed out and was just laying on the chair.

"Welcome to DC please remain seated while we test for signs of demon blood thank you"A female voice echoed as they disappeared into the dark.

"Ouch…"Sota whispered as he came to after feeling a pinching in his arm.

"Oh why hello sir your awake, well be there shortly don't worry as soon as we hit the bottom of his cliff"The driver said

"You mean where gonna land safety on the floor right?"Sota asked as he rubbed his arm

"Oh no we're gonna crash this car onto the floor…. Oh I forgot your human well I'm sure your be ok"The driver said as he relaxed onto the chair as they fell

"LET ME OUTTA HERE THIS GUYS INSANE!"Sota yelled as he tried to open the door.

With kagme 

"Rin have you seen Sota?'Kagome asked as she walked down the stairs.

"No not yet… wow…. Kagome you really look pregnant now"Rin said as she smiled at her

"I look fat"Kagome asked

"No of corse not but anyway sota went on the camping trip"Rin said as she motioned for kagome to come and sit with her on the couch while she watched soaps

"Camping trip what are you talking about? The school just called and said that sota wasn't in school their worried"Kagome said as she went over and sat next to rin.

"Really? But he… took a sleeping bag and clothes with him"Rin said as she started to worry

"RIN!"A loud voice yelled

"Yes sesshomaru"Rin said as she saw him come outta his office

"Rin why did you spend 10,000 yen on big fat daddy candy bars! And buy a 20,000 yen in something I can't even read…. And you got a monkey why a monkey!"Sesshomaru asked as he came out and stood in the living room he turned the tv off and faced her.

"Sesshomaru I didn't buy anything…. Ok so I got the monkey but that was only because I always wanted a monkey and their so cuddly" Rin said as he looked at her suspiciously

"Then who's been using my master card"Sesshomaru asked

"I don't know"Rin

"Kagome?"Sesshomaru asked

"I haven't let the house"Kagome

"Um.. I wonder…"Sesshomaru

Please review 


	25. EVIL MONKEY!

**Sry took so long to update I promise I'll update sooner**

"Well it wasn't kagome.. wasn't rin wasn't me… we know sota's not old enough"Sesshomarus said as they all sat down in the living room tying to think of who took his credit card.

"Well… maybe you lost it sesshomaru"Kagome suggested as rin giggled

"Yeah maybe you lost it after all you loss your shoes everyday after you come home from work"Rin said as she saw sesshomaru give her that "I'm not in the mood" look

"Or maybe it was your monkey rin? Maybe he stole my credit card and bought himself a whole bunch of candy bars"Sesshomaru pointed out as he looked though the bills again

"No I bought him bananas already! And besides his up stairs in your closet and no I didn't use the master card I used your visa to buy 500 banana's by the way… want a banana kagome?"Rin said as she pulled some bananas outta her hand bag

"I'm good"Kagome

"First of all why's he in my closet? Second of all why so may banana's they go bad after 1 week"Sesshomaru groaned as he thought about why he even married her.

Up stairs 

"Monkey"Shippo said as he crawled into sesshoamru and rins room. He pulled up sesshomaru's closet and was then covered in bananas

"Ow ow ah! Ah!"The monkey cried as he came crawling outta the closet.

"Monkey… monkey want banana?"Shippo asked as he crawled out from under the banana's and onto the floor.

"bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbooooooooo"The monkey made a boo sound as he picked shippo up by his diaper and started to carry him to the window

"Monkey?"Shippo said as he watched the monkey carry him.

"booo"The monkey said as he opened the window and held shippo out

"Monkey? WWWAAA WWAAA MOMMY!! F..FLUFFLY!!! DADDY!!!"shippo cried as the monkey dropped him.

"WWWAAA WWAA DADDY!! MOMMY!!"Shippo cried as he fell from the 2nd story window. Shippo kept crying till he felt himself being grabbed and then carried.

"Pup ok? Hurt?"

**O.o ok I hope you guys know who it is. I'll be updating tomorrow maybe…**


	26. Don't Tell Mommy

**-**

"D..DADDY!"shippo squealed as he looked up.

"Um? I'm guessing your ok then shippo"Inuyasha chuckled as he leapt back into the air and into the window of shippos room.

"They should really close this"Inuyasha said as he set shippo back down in his bed.

"Daddy! Daddy wanna play! Play! Play! Play!"Shippo said as he jumped up and down on his bed.

"No shippo you sleep, daddy will be back later ok? So don't tell mommy"Inuyasha said as he tucked shippo into his bed.

"aww… Shippo wannna play! Play with daddy!"Shippo said giving him that puppy look

"Shippo no crying, daddy has to go find uncle koga he'll be back tonight"Inuyasha said as he jumped outta the window just in time for kagome sesshomaru and rin to come into his room.

"Shippo! Are you ok?"Kagome said as she ran over and picked shippo up hugging him.

"Mommy to tight…."Shippo wined as kagome put him down.

"Shippo why where you screaming did you have a bad dream?"Kagome asked

"I…I… I hit my head!"Shippo said as he started to rub his head and ears.

"Ooohh my poor baby mommy kiss make it better?"Kagome said as she kissed shippos forehead

"Ok mommy shippo fine where uncle sota?"Shippo asked as he started to crawl outta the room.

"I don't know… SOTA!"kagome yelled as she went after shippo.

"Kagome sota went on the camping trip remember"Rin said as she watched sesshomaru pick shippo up and put him on his fluffy fluffy tail.

"Fluffy… fluffy… sleepy"Shippo said as he laid down on sesshomarus fuffly tail and fell asleep.

"But rin the school called there is no camping trip"kagome said a she ran into sota's room and looked around.

"Oh…. You guys should really tell me these things"Rin said as she fallowed after kagome who was looked around his room for any sign of him.

"Kagome you should rest I don't want my brother coming back here and trying to kill me cause your to tired"Sesshomaru said as he walked into the room dragging a sleeping shippo.

'Inuyasha…. What do you mean when he comes back?'Kagome asked

"Your right I should have said if he comes back… he maybe dead"Sessomaru said as he watched rin and kagome looked around sota's room.

"The kids missing?"Inuyasha mumbled from on top the roof.

"Did you guys hear something?"Kagome


	27. Puppy Huggys

Sry took so long to update I wanted to try make it longer 

"Kagome you should get some sleep, we're stay up"Rin said yawning. It was 2 am and they where waiting for sota to come home or the police to start looking for him.

"Ok then night"Kagome said as she started to walk up the stairs, she looked at shippo's door and smiled.

"At least shippo's still here"Kagome whispered as she walked into her room. She made her way to the bed and flopped down on her back.

"Ow I can't even see my feet"Kagome said as she looked down and she realized she couldn't see her feet anymore.

"I wonder if I can catch a re-run of the news"Kagome thought to herself as she crawled under blanket and sat up.

"Man I'm tired…."Kagome said to herself as she grabbed the remote and flipped though the channels till she found the news station.

"And now finally the sky line craft has stopped and the police are helping the passengers off"The news reported said as there was a slight video of people getting off a racked sky craft.

"Wow.. I wonder who could have done that?"Kagome said to herself as they showed a close of it, the windows where all broken and the roof has a lot of wholes and dents in it.

"The two people who where seen fighting on top this sky craft are missing… wait… wait they have found one of their bodies on the roof of a near by apartment building… they say it's a demon….. and it seems to be a wolf demon but he is not a minor"The lady said as kagome turned the tv off.

"I guess I better get some shut eye"Kagome yawned as she looked over to the clock it read 2:27 am.

"Night kagome old girl"Kagome said to herself as she clapped her hands and the lights went out.

"I don't think your that old kagome"A voice whispered

"What?…. I must be hearing things"Kagome said to herself as she sat up in the bed again and looked around the dark room.

"Nah your not losing it kag's"The voice whispered as kagome felt someone move under the covers.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"Kagome yelled as felt something touch her and pull the blanket away

"Kagome what's wrong…. Oh hi inuyasha well back"Rin said as she pushed open the door dragging a sleeping sesshomaru behind her.

"Hi rin you can close the door now"Inuyasha said as he heard her close the door.

"In… inuyasha…… you scared me!"Kagome said as she punched him in the chest.

"Really I didn't notice"Inuyasha said as he rubbed his ears.

"Sorry.. hey wait where have you been I've been so worried and sota's missing"Kagome said as she lared at him waiting for an answer

"Well I went to fight koga and he pushed me off the cliff then left… I met him tonight on the sky line craft we started fighting and he…. He kinda fell off"Inuyasha explained as he looked at kagome who seemed to be in shock.

"He fell or you pushed him!?"Kagome questioned

He fell…. He lost his balance and fell off"Inuyasha said sadly

"He might I tried to kill me and take you away but… he was still family"Inuyasha said as he looked at kagome with puppy dog eyes

"Aw… does puppy want a hug?"Kagome said as she patted his head like a dog

"I'm not a puppy I'm a dog no… wait I'm a man but the hug sounds nice"Inuyasha

"No I only give puppys hugs I guess I'll go give shippo your hug"Kagome giggled as she got outta bed.

"Hey wait I wanna hug"Inuyasha wined as he fallowed after her

**lol ok people inuyasha's back now tell me what do you want me to do with them?**


	28. Smelly

**Lol thanks for the reviews guys**

"He's asleep"Kagome said softly as she told over the crib with inuyasha over by the door.

"You know I had to save him from being thrown out the window by some freaky monkey today"Inuyasha said as he moved over behind kagome

"Monkey? Oh you mean rins new monkey I think they call him pokie"Kagome said as she started to head for the door.

"Yeah that crazy thing so… can I get a treat for coming home safe?"Inuyasha said as he fallowed kagome back into their room and sat down on the bed with her.

"Such"Kagome said as she leaned over and gave him a hug

"A hug that's it? Come on kags at least give me a kiss"Inuyasha said sadly as he made a puppy face

"First say your sorry for not telling me you where ok sooner"Kagome said as she poked him in the nose.

"Ouch… and fine then I'm sorry now can I have my hug and kiss please?"Inuyasha said sadly as he made a sad puppy sound.

"Mmmm will you change shippo for the next 3 months?"Kagome said as she thought of things that she hated to do.

"What?! Kagome that's not fair!"Inuyasha wined

"Well I had to do that while you where off having a fight with your cousin"Kagome said as she gave him shut it look

"Fine then I will now please the longer you take the higher the payment goes"Inuyasha said as he shout a smirk getting a slight blush back,

"No way I'm due in like 2 weeks can't you wait that long?"Kagome said as she as she crawled to the back of the bed and crawling under the covers.

"Feh! Fine wench but you own me"Inuyasha said as he moved down under the covered with her.

"Night"Kagome said as she turned over on her side and close her eyes.

"Nigh…. Hey wait! I didn't even get my kiss and I agreed to clean shippo for 3 months!"Inuyasha said angerly as he realized she just tricked him.

"And? I have to go though child birth again so you owe me"Kagome said as she ignored him and went to sleep.

"I woukd't go to sleep just yet kagome, you don't what I might do while your asleep"Inuyasha whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"You wouldn't"Kagome said as she opened her eyes

"I was spoiled as a kid remember I'll do anything to get what I want, even if you asleep so give me a kiss or take the chance"Inuyasha said softly as he leaned forward and pecked her on the nose.

"Fine you bastard"Kagome whispered as she leaned forward and just brushed her lips against his.

"Fine I'll take that for now"Inuyasha said as he let her go and rolled over on his back.

**Next day**

"What's that smell?"Inuyasha though to himself as he opened his eyes.

"3 weeks worthier of shippos dirty dyers, you have to take then out side now"Kagome said as she dragged in 2 garbage bags full of smelly dyers.

"What?!"Inuyasha asked as he pulled himself outta bed.

"Mommy!! I made poppy!!!"Shippo called a he ran into the room.

"aAw.. my poor baby is it mushy?"Kagome asked a she picked shippo up and kissed his cheek

"Yeah mommy it's mushy.."Shippo said sadly

"Aw.. inuyasha you better get to work on shippo I think he's gonna need a bath too"Kagome said as she walked over and handed shippo to him.

"Ok then come on shippo"Inuyasha said as he carried shippo outside and headed to the bath room.

"EW! Shit shippo what did you eat?"Inuyasha asked as he placed shippo in the tub of warm water

"Mommy gave me some leeks"Shippo said as he started to make bubbles

"Leeks? Shippo your about 1 1/2 years old next month right"Inuyasha asked as he grabbed the soup and started to clean shippos hands and feet.

"Yep daddy! I'm gonna be 2 in now time"Shippo said happily as he splayed some water at him.

"Well you talk a lot for some that's only 1"Inuyasha said as he started to splash shippo back.

"Daddy mommy said I can poop anywhere I want for the next three months"Shippo said happily.

"She what…"Inuyasha asked

"I can poop anywhere for 3 months and daddy… I make poppy in the tub"Shippo said sadly as inuyasha pulled him outta the water.

"It's ok shippo where done anyway"Inuyasha said as he started to dry shippo off.

"Daddy….. I make smelly in there too'Shippo said as he lifted his arms up for inuyasha to pull his shirt down.

"It's ok shippo…. "Inuyasha said as he pulled shippo's pants up and ruffled his hair

"Ok you wake grandma and grandpa up onw then you can go bit uncle fluffys tail"Inuyasha said as he watched shippo fun outta the room.

"Now then.."Inuyasha thought to himself as he dried his hands out.

"KAGOME!!!"Inuaysha yelled as he heard as running sound.

"So she's hiding huh?'Inuyasha thought to himself as she walked outta the bath room.

"This should be fun…"

**Review please**


	29. WHAT!

**Lol thanks for the reviews guy, their always so funny**

"Kagome where are you?"Inuyasha whispered as he walked into their bed room

"Under the bed… no"Inuyasha thought as he lifted up the bed then dropped it back down.

"Closet"Inuyasha said as he opened the closet door.

"Maybe"Inuyasha thought as h stepped into the closet

**Click**

"Your never catch me"Kagome sang as she locked the closet doors before running down the stairs

"HEY COME BACK HERE! OPEN THIS DOOR KAGOME!"Inuyasha yelled as he tried to push open the doors.

"Where to hide where to hide?'Kagome thought to herself as she ran into the kitchen where rin and sesshomaru where playing with shippo

"Kgaome I think inuyasha's yelling for you"Sesshomaru said as he waved his tail in front of shippo

"One yeah he's trying to come find me right now so… where can I hide?'Kagome asked as she heard a loud wood breaking sound.

"Oh he sounds mad…"Rin said as she heard all the wood hitting the floor

"Daddy mad mommy hide"Shippo said as he started to try caught sesshomarus tail

"Right honey, mommy'll see you later she needs to hide from daddy"Kagome said as she blow shippo a kiss before running into the living room and ducking under the clothed table.

"Where is she?!"Inuyasha said as he rushed down the stairs into the kitchen

"Where's who?"Rin said as she started to blow bubbles at shippo

"Kagome! She was just here wasn't she?"Inuyasha asked as he started to sniff the air

"Sorry inuyasha but kagome left for the mall a few minutes ago"Rin said as she tilled her head to the living room

"Oh ok then… so kagome left for the mall huh?"Inuyasha said as he walked into the living room and over to the table kagome was standing on

"So I'm just gonna jump on this table"inuyasha said as he started to run to the table

"YOUR ASS WHOLE!"Kagome yelled as she crawled out from under the table just before inuyasha crushed it

"That's what you get for locking me in the closet! Hey you can't run from me!"Inuyasha yelled as he saw kagome starting to run out the room and up the stairs

"WENCH! Get back here!"Inuyasha yelled as he started to run up the stairs after her

"Inuyasha remember kagomes already pregnant no need to hold back"Sesshomaru said as he started to tickle shippo with his tail.

"Haha thanks for reminding me, kagome come out come out where ever you are! I'm gonna find you anyway!"Inuyasha yelled as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Heheh"Kagome giggled as she ran into the bed room and locked the door

"Aw… inuyasha you broke the door right off"Kagome signed as she looked at all the broken wood on the floor.

"KAGOME I KNOW YOUR IN HERE! OPEN UP OR I BREAK THIS DOOR TOO!Inuayasha said as he began to try open the door

"Oops better hide"Kagome said as she started to heard the door breaking down

"Finally!"Inuyasha thought to himself as he broke the door down

"Hey that was a great door! And it's not even our house!"Kagome said as she turned around to see the broken door laying on the floor

"That' the best part"Inuyasha said as he ran forward picking kagome up and dropping her down on the bed before jumping on her.

"Wench your always running from me"Inuyasha growled as he stared at her

"Inuyasha……. My water just broke"kagome mumbled as she gasped

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

**lol review please **


	30. Unamed Girl

**HAPPY GIRLS DAY!**

"INUYASHA MY WATER JUST BROKE NOW TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!"kagome yelled as inuyasha picked her up bridal style and ran down the stairs

"SESSHOMARU RIN!!! WE NEEDA GET TO THE HOSPITAL!"inuyasha yelled as he broke the front door down

"YOU BROKE THE DOOR!"sesshomaru yelled as he watched inuyasha kick down their front door

"I'LL GET THE CAR!" rin yelled as she picked shippo up and looked for her car keys

"Forget it I'll run there faster! Just get shippo there!"Inuyasha yelled as he started to run down the street.

**1 MINUTES LATER (HOSPITAL)**

"INUYASHA YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"Kagome screamed as she hit inuyasha with a balloon bat.

"That's it just keep pushing I can almost see the head"The doctor said as kagome kept screaming

"INUYASHA YOU FUCK-TARD!"Kagome screamed as she kept pounding inuyasha's head with her balloon bat.

"Ouch kagome please stop….. just ke…kept pushing… STOP!"inuyasha yelled as kagome kept beating him with her balloon bat

"NEVER YOU FUCKIN BASTARD! IT'S YOUR FALT FOR BEING SUCH A BAKA!"kagome screamed as she dropped her bat and throw the hospital phone at him

"Almost there, just a little bit more!"The doctor said as he stretched his gloves and started to slowly pull the baby out

"GET IT OUTTA ME YOU BAKA DOCTOR I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T HURRY!"Kagome screamed as she began to hit inuyasha with anything she could pick up

"YOU ASSWHOLE"

"AAAAAAHHHH!"kagome screamed

PLOP! 

"There we go it's a lovely baby demon?"The doctor asked as he wrapped the baby up in a white towel and handed it to the nurse

"Yes she's part demon got a problem?"Inuyasha asked as he crawled back to his feet

"Here you go sir your daughter"The nurse said sweetly as she handed inuyasha a pick towel

"She's kawaii"Inuyasha said as he lent down next to kagome and showed her

"She's perfect"Kagome said as she looked down at her baby, short black hair with two tiny black dog ear stuck o the top of her head she had the tiniest little hands with little sharp claws.

"Yawn.."The baby yawned as she opened her mouth showing her tiny little fangs

"I wonder what color her eyes are"Kagome said as she brushed her hair outta her face.

"They could be like mines or yours…. So what are we naming her?"Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his babies cheek

"I don't know how about we deiced tomorrow"Kagome whispered before letting out a yawn

"yeah I'm tired"Kagome

"Ok then you get some sleep"Inuyasha said as he picked his baby girl up

"Sir we need to run some tests on her now but you'll have her back in a few hours"the nurse said as she held her arms out

"Ok then….sesshomaru go with her"Inuyasha as he handed her to the nurse

"Fine"Sesshomaru said from outside as he fallowed behind the nurse

"Inuyasha hurry sota's on the news"Rin said as she ran into the room

"Where's shippo?"Inuyasha worried

"With inutashi he went to get him some candy"rin said as she turned on the tv

"What is wrong?"Kgaome mumbled as she started to fall asleep

"Nothings wrong kgaome, just go to sleep"Inuyasha whispered as he kissed her cheek and pulled the blank up over her chest

"Today a young man was found completely darned of his blood down by the local shrine, we took him into the lab to be tested but he seems to have disappeared the police think that everyone should stay inside tonight"The woman on the news said as a picture of sota came onto the screen

"This is the picture of the boys ID"the woman said as she pointed to sota

"Sota… what happened…"inuyasha thought

"Big brother turn around"

**review**


	31. Nurse

Thanks for the reviews 

"Sota? What are you doing get the hell in here!"Inuyasha said as he pulled sota in from the window edge

"Sota what happened! You where on the new and… why the hell as your eye hazel? Your asian"Inuyasha asked confused as he stared at his eyes

"I'll give you a hint"Sota said as he ran over to the window and jumped…

"SOTA!"inuyasha said as he ran over to the window to see sota floating…

"What the helll?"Inuyasha asked as sota crawled onto the window edge and came back in

"It as the most amazing thing! Someone from D.C. found me and saved me life by turning me into this… well I guess you could call it a vampire"Sota said as he sat down on the ground and looked over to kagome

"I missed it birth? Aw… was it a girl or boy?"Sota asked as he let out a yawn

"Girl and does this mean your gonna start drinking people blood every time I turn around"Inuyasha said as he sat at the edge of kagomes bed

"No! I'll just need 1 shot glass of AB neg. blood every two weeks, we can just go to a blood back"Sota said as he picked at a mirror from kagomes bed side and looked at his eyes

"So… your like a vampire? Does that mean we have to keep you in a locked room with no light?'Inuyasha asked still confused

"No, I can go out in the sun, I'll just need sunglasses cause my eyes are really sensitive"Sota explained as he made his eyes get bigger then smaller

"I see… well we'll just tell kagome later when she wakes up from her nap"Inuyasha said as he rubbed his head

"Hey sota?"Inuyasha asked as he pulled the blanket move up onto kagomes body

"Yeah?"Sota said as he placed the mirror back down and took a seat in the chair on the other side of the room

"You charge over 100,000 yen on sesshomarus credit card didn't you?"Inuyasah asked as he stared at sota

"Yeah…."Sota said sounding ashamed

"Nice"

Shippo 

"Here you go shippo"Izayoi said sweetly as she handed shippo a tiny chocolate car

"Thank you grandma!"Shippo said nicely as he took the candy

"Let's go see your baby sister"Izayoi said as she picked shippo up and carried him down the hospital halls

"Izayoi! I got the fruit for kagome"Inutashi said as he caught up with them carrying a large basket or fruit

"Great well go see her after we see our… SESSHOMARU! Are you ok?"Izayoi asked alarmed as sesshomaru lay on the hospital floor not moving.

"Izayoi don't move…. Sesshomaru, sesshomaru son wake up"Inutashi said as he shook sesshomaru lightly

"Dad… ouch.."Sesshomaru said as he looked up off the floor

"Dad she took the baby…. Hurry before inuyasha kills me"Sesshomaru said as he sat up

"Who!? Who took the baby?"Inutashi asked as shippo began to cry

"It's ok shippo"Izayoi said as she patted shippo's back

"The nurse, she took her. I don't know where too but she got in the elevator"Sesshomaru said as he pointed to the three elevator across the hall

"How long ago?"Inutashi asked as he helped sesshoamru get to his feet

"5 minutes"Sesshomaru said as he found his balance

"Izayoi stay here with sesshomaru and DON'T TELL INUYASHA!"inutashi said as he ran to ward the elevators

"Inuysha's gonna kick my ass" fluffy

With inuyasha 

"What's wrong?"Sota asked as inuyasah's ears twitched

"Something's not right…"

**O.o**


	32. Fluffy Down Fluffy Down

Sry it took to long to update

"Sesshomaru why are you in the wheel chair? Where's my baby girl?"Inuyasha growled as Izayoi wheeled sesshomaru into kagomes room

"I got kicked in the "special spot" by the nurse ok!"Sesshomaru nearly yelled as he glared

"Oh sota! Your back! Oh my your so cold, would you like a blanket dear?"Izayoi asked as she hugged sota was sitting at the edge of kagomes bed

"No thank you, I rather like being cold"Sota laughed as he closed his eyes

"What's with him? He seems oddly different and dangerous maybe a little evil"Sesshomaru asked as he wheeled himself over to sota

"Open your eyes"Sesshomaru growled

"Hey fluffy no growling at him, you might wake kagome up"Inuyasha warned

"Where's shippo?'Inuyasha asked as he looked over to his mother

"He's was right here"Izayoi said as she turned around

"Shippo? Shippo? Where are you?"Inuyasha asked as he started to walk around the room

"He's right here, and he seems to be sleeping"Sota said as he held a sleeping shippo in his arm

"When did you do that? I didn't even see you move"Sesshomaru asked as he watched sota wrap shippo into a small blanket while keeping his eyes closed

"Sota is a blood sucking creature and he's holding a baby, now how many things are wrong with this picture?"Inuyasha questioned as he sat in the chair at the end of the bed

"Well at least that would explain the odd smell"Sesshomaru said as he wheeled himself over to the wall

"Now where's my baby girl"Inuyasha asked as he scanned the room

"Don't look at me"Sesshomaru said as he looked away from inuyasha's glaring eyes

"Don't look at you? You where supposed to be watching her"Inuyasha stated as he looked over to his mother

"Mom what happened to my baby girl?"Inuyasha asked making puppy dog eyes

"Aw… don't do that, well the nurse took your baby girl but don't worry your father went after her"Izayoi said looking a but sad

"Thank you mom, and you let her take my little girl! I should throw you out this window!"Inuyasha growled as he looked at sesshomaru

**ring ring**

"Hello?'Inuyasha said as he answered the hospital phone

"Inuyasha? I have her back but the nurse got away. And something seems to be wrong with her she's growled like crazy!"Inutashi said from the other end of the line

"Bring her up here are soon as possible"Inuyasha said as he hung up the phone

"Mom go get the Doctor, no nurses only doctors"Inuyasha said Izayoi started out the door

"Sota watch shippo and kagome I'll be back"Inuyasha ordered as he grabbed his jacket off the chair

"Ok, and big brother don't worry I wouldn't dare attack my little nephew"Sota said as he placed shippo down in his chair and put a pillow under him. Inuyasha stared at him for a bit just looking at his now open eyes

"At least he still loves his family"Inuyasha thought to himself as he rushed out the door

"Excuse me nurse where's the closet phone?"Inuyasha asked as he got to the lobby

"Right over there sir"The nurse pointed out

"Thanks"Inuyasha said as he walked over to the phone

"Hello?'A female voice said from the other end

"Sango? It's inuyasha I need you help, you're a legal nurse right?"Inuyasha asked as he leaned against the phone

"Yeah I'll be a doctor in a few months, why?'Sango asked

"I need you down here at the hospital, we're gonna need a nurse and the last one we had tried to kidnap our baby so could ya?"Inuyasha asked

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT FIRST! I'll be there in a few, and miroku will bring some coffee"Sango said as she hung up the phone

"No one say's bye anymore"Inuyasha signed as he hung the phone back up and headed for the front door

"Dad! Over here!"Inuyasha yelled as he saw his father running toward the hospital

"Inuyasha here"Inutashi said as he stopped and handed the growled baby girl to inuyasha

"I think she's just hungry, are you hungry huh? Are ya? Are ya? Ouch!"Inuyasha asked as she bit his hand

"Yeah I think your gonna needa feed from a bottle"Inuyasha said as he walked into the hospital dragging Inutashi behind him

**Up stairs**

"Inuyasha…. Where are you…."Kagome whispered as she started to open her eyes

"Hey sis"Sota said from the chair where he was rocking shippo keeping him asleep

"Sota? Your ok! Is that shippo? Where's my baby? Where's inuyasha? Why are your eyes so different?"Kagome asked so many questions at once that she ran outta breath

"This is shippo, inuyasha's down stairs with the baby, and I'll explain later about my eyes"Sota said calmly

"Oh ok then well can you call the nurse for me please?'Kagome asked as sota placed shippo back down on the chair and moved over to the door

"Sota?'Kagome asked

"Sh sis, just wait 5…..4…….3…….2……..1.."Sota

"Kagome, your awake are you alright?"Inuyasha asked as he rushed into the room carrying the baby

"Yes I'm fine, why are you holding the baby?"Kagome asked as she looked at her sleeping little girl

"I'll explain later but since your awake you wanna name her?'Inuyasha asked as he sat at the side of the bed next to kagome

"Ok lets name her…

**O.o what name? (Japanese please)**


	33. EM AUTHER NOTE

Mmmmm please if your under 18 don't let your parents read my stories I'm getting all or messages from concerned parents, about where their kids are learning swear words, sex term, and where to buy this weird sex toys.

Gbaby808

your 13 year old friend

updating all stories today


	34. End

Sry it took so long I was sick

"How about Keiko"Kagome said smiling down at the sleeping girl

"That sounds nice"Inuyasha said as he gentle rubbed her cheek

"She looks just like you"Inuyasha said sadly

"Yeah but she has your ears…. Why are you sad?"Kagome questioned as she placed the baby in inuyasha's arms

"Because when she's older I'm gonna have to start beating up everyone she bring home, this is gonna be hard"Inuyasha signed as he slowly rocked her

"Uncle sota.. where daddy and mommy?"Shippo yawned as he opened his eyes

"Sota bring shippo here please"Inuyasha said as sota walked over to them and placed shippo in kagomes arms

"Shippo this is keiko she's you little sister"Kagome said as inuaysha lowered himself for shippo to see her

"Ke-ik-o"Shippo said slowly as he pointed to her

"She's your little sister shippo"Inuyasha said as he picked shippo up and held him in his other arm.

"Hi sis"Shippo said as he smiled a bit at her

"Kagome she's opening her eyes!"Inuyasha said as keiko slowly stared to open her eyes.

"Really? What….oh"Kagome said as she looked at her daughters eyes. They we're a mix of amber and brown.

"I guess she has both our eyes"Kagome smiled as she looked at her little girl

"Yeah…"Inuyasha said as he gave keiko to kagome

** 6 months later**

"Daddy! I can't find mommy"Shippo said as he ran down the stairs. Now two years old shippo could speak as well as any adult

"She went with Keiko to take a bath"Inuyasha said as he picked shippo up and up him on his desk.

"Wanna go to watch tv shippo? I have some more work to do"Inuyasha said as he looked down to all the papers

"Yep"Shippo said as inuyasha took the tv remote from under his desk and gave it to shippo

"I'll get your snack"Inuyasha said as he placed shippo on the ground and went to the tiny fridge in his home office

"Here you go shippo apple juice and cookies"Inuyasha said as he placed a plate of cookies and a juice box in front of shippo who was watching tv in his office sitting in the tiny bean bag chair inuyasha had put for him.

"Thank you dada"Shippo said as he put a cookie in his mouth

"Don't eat those to fast"Inuaysha laughed as he went back to his desk

"Inuyasha! Look at how clean she is"kagome said as she carried keiko into inuyasha's office. Keiko had grown her hair down past her tiny feet, her eyes remained the same color and her dog ears always twitched.

"Daddy"Keiko said as kagme put her down. She began to slowly walk toward him.

"Ohf!"Keiko said as she fell on her butt

"Shippo help your sister up please"Inuyasha said smiling as shippo picked up and cookie and helped keiko up

"Cookie"Shippo said as he gave keiko a cookie

"NO SHIPPO DON'T! THAT'S A LEEK COOKIE!"inuyasha yelled as keiko swallow the cookie

"Ggggrrr"Keiko let out a low growl as her eyes started to turn color

"NOT AGAIN!"

**THE END!!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST OF THE RUNAWAY LOVE SERIOUS!**

**Love**

**Gbaby808**

**THIS REALLY WAS MY FIRST AND BEST STORY EVER. **


End file.
